Story of Tyson
by Destructive Demon
Summary: Hey everybody sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy. Chapter 9 is finally up. Soon chapter ten will be up for those of you who want to know. Well anyway hope you all enjoy. Please r and R
1. The beginning

**The Story Of Tyson**

**Hello everybody here is a story that will be written and might take a while to type. There will be chapters but I am going to create another story to continue from this story Later. Well Tyson is my character. Dante and Vergil are Capcoms. This story prabobly won't be that good but if anyone would like to give me Idea's for it then review me and write your Idea.**

**One fine day a baby was born into the world. His name was Tyson. His parents knew he was going to be successful in life. As he grew in size he also grew in wisdom, But while he was growing older a strange stub was growing from his right elbow and another stub was growing from his left knee. His father knew what was happening to Tyson.**

**Tyson's Father wasn't a demon but his grandfather was. His grandfather passed the gene to Tyson's dad but he didn't become a demon, but he still carried the gene and he passed it to Tyson. At the age of 7 Tyson found out how to keep his arm and leg under control. Later in his life the stub on his elbow was fully developed, it was like a curving spike and the stub on his knee was developed and it was like a tiny spike. A little later he found out about a spell to control demon energy.**

**So he used it on a red and black glove and used it on all of his pairs of pants. As he got older he learned about his demon heritage and powers. Every day he tried to learn more about being a demon and being a human. He learned how to Develope his powers and Knew how to use them. His Demon arm and leg made him more Athletic.**

**His arm and leg possesed supernatural Strength and Agility. Then one day somebody found out that he had supernatural Strength. As he was walking to his biology Some Big guy picked on him and called him names. " Hey Fagot, watch were your going asshole " He said Taunting Tyson.**

**" _Shut up Greg_ " Tyson started raising his voice. " What did you say you little fucker " he said to Tyson and trying to act tough.**

**" _I said Shut up_ " Tyson screamed. " That's it " Greg said while running at Tyson. He ran and punched Tyson right in the face. " You're going to regret you ever did that " Tyson said in a deep demonic voice. He jolted up to greg and punched him right in the stomache and in doing so greg dropped to the ground gasping in pain.**

**" Don't do it again or your going to regret it " Tyson said angrily. Some one ran up to him, he said " what did you do to him. " I just punched him in the gut, why is it so important to you ". He turned only to find out it was the principle. " Come with me to the office young man " he said while grabbing his arm and pulled him.**

**" I am calling on the behalf of your son". " I just saw him attack a student by the name of Greg vale ". There was a pause on the other side of the phone, following that " He did what ". " He wouldn't do that unless that Greg kid did something harmful to him ". " My son wouldn't harm nobody " his mother said Trying to defend him.**

**_Ooooh, Is he going to get in trouble or is he going to get off the hook. you won't find out until the other chapter is written.Sorry to end it there for people who actually think this story is good. but I don't like really long chapters but I am going to make one of my stories have chapters because it is so long. it is at least over 30 paragraph's long so I have to make it into paragraph's. well ch. 2 will be done in a while._**


	2. Trouble

**Story of tyson**

**Hey everybody Ch. 2 is finally here. Here is a scene when Tyson gets in trouble or does he. well you'll have to read to find out. well to let everyone know Tyson, Neo,Katrina, and Jason are my characters. Dante, Nero, Vergil, and Leon are capcom's Characters. well here you go. The Second Chapter await's. Oh and I accidently made this story go in the horror category. so if your wondering about it not having any scary parts is because of that reason. Just to let you Know.**

**" I don't Know what happened exactly mrs. Tilter but your son Punched Greg right in the stomache and watching greg drop to the ground was pathetic, I mean if you look at him he is huge " said Mr. Madden. " Well maybe you should have found out what happened to him " Said Mrs. Tilter in a worried tone. " Well it was a little difficult to find out because Greg's side of the story is that he was walking next to Tyson and talked to him then he said that Tyson just turned around and punched him in the Stomache, But how ever Tyson's part of the story was that greg was calling him names like Fag, Ass hole and Fucker then he was fed up with it and drilled him right in the gut ". I just don't know who is telling the truth ". " Does thet kid, Greg Ever tell the truth".**

**" Um now that I think of it, he never tells the truth ". " Does Tyson alway's tell the truth " said Mrs. Tilter. " I always heard he was A Honest and Trustworthy student ". " Now you know which one is telling the truth"Mrs. Tilter told him. " I would like to believe that he didn't do it for a bad reason but I need a witness ".**

**"_Knock, Knock, Knock _", " Come In " said Mr. Madden. " He-Hello Mr. Madden, but I couldn't help hearing about how you need a witness " said Jason. " Yes, you heard right ". " I was there and I heard everything ".**

**" Well what Happened, I want to hear everything ".**

**" Well sir Tyson was walking and Greg was teasing him by calling him a fag, then called him an ass hole".**

**" Well did he say anything else, come on I need detail ". " Yeah Tyson told him to shut up, then Greg said What you little fucker and then Tyson Punched that jerk right in the stomache and if you ask me I think that prick deserved it ". " O.k. thanks for the info, this is going on your record ". Mr. Madden turned the speakers on and announced " Greg Vale please report to the priciples office Immediatly I repeat Greg Vale come to the priciples office ".**

**" Yes " Said Greg as he entered the office. " I am very dissapointed in you ". " Why Mr. Madden " he said trying to act innocent. " Lying just to make me suspend Tyson from school is a horrible thing to do and now I am saying that your suspended from school for a week ". " _What the hell _" Said Greg leaving the office and slamming the door. **

**" Janey, please call Greg Vale's Parents and tell them that he is suspended from school for a week " said Mr. Madden into his telephone. " Tyson sorry for blaming you without Evidence and you are off the hook ". " you may leave now ". " Later Mr. Madden and see you tommorow ". He walked out the door and headed to his mother's car, Mr. Madden said " That is one hell of a kid Mrs. Tilter ".**

**Well I'll end it there for now. And for those who like it or dislike it Please review me and tell me what you think about this story. Maybe give me Idea's about this story and tell me what I should write later in the story. Hey Punkrocker505 I know that you will be the first peron to review this chapter cause you alway's do. you should finish the seventh chapter of resident Devil. Later everyone. **


	3. The new Job

**Story of Tyson**

**Hey Everyone Ch. 3 is up!. Well everyone knows that The last ch. was about Tyson at the principles Office. I know the story is kinda boring. but I hope it get's better later on. Anyone who would want this story to kinda change then write it in your reviews. Also Only two people reviewed me and that was Destucto888 and Punkrocker101 and that was it. well enjoy. **

**_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Dante As everyone knows it belongs to capcom but I do own Tyson and there will be others that capcom owns and some of mine.**

_**Chapter 3 - The job**_

**Later that night he ate supper with his Parents and Grandparents. He got done eating, brushed his teeth, took a shower and then comed his hair. After all that he watched some television. He saw a commercial of Devil may cry. " Hey anybody who is man enough, Do you got what it takes to be a real demon hunter then call today at 999-4267 " came the voice of dante from the television.**

**The Next week he studied for the final exam's. Then he graduated from 11th grade on the next friday. Then he asked his parents about getting a job. " Mom can I get a job " he asked his mother. " Ask your father " she replied, Then he ran into the living room and saw his father sleeping in the arm chair.**

**" Hey, Hey dad wake up " he said while poking his father. " Hey dad can I get a job, please I need some money ". " It depends if you are willing to work, don't get some money then quit and I want to see you work there for a few weeks ". " Dad I promise you I will work for more than one week ". So later that night Tyson called Dante from the Business Devil may cry.**

**_ring, ring, ring _" Hello " Dante said. " Hello Dante I just looked at an add for your business and I except this job ". " That depends how old are you " he said as if he were tired. " I am 16 years old and I am looking for a job because I need money and i was hoping if you would let me work there ". " Well go to Domino's Pizza and I will interview you, Sound good ".**

**" Okay see you tommorow " he said because he was glad that he was actually going to meet Dante in person and work for him. " I wonder what I am going to help him with maybe my first day working with him I will fight Demon's " he thought inside his head. As he was lying down almost falling asleep, he shot right up out of the bed and grabbed the phone and called Dante again. _Ring ring ring_, " _What the fuck do you want I am trying to sleep _" he hollered. " Sorry to call you so late but you didn't tell me when " he said feeling so bad that he woke up Dante just to ask him such a stupid question. **

**" Oh uhh, How about at Noon " he said sounding exausted. Then he hung up and Tyson layed back down and went to sleep. Later that night he dreamed of himself being a professional Demon Hunter. He was running right next to dante with his Demon arm and slammed his fist right through a demon's stomache. Then he pulled it out and watched the Demon just drop dead.**

**Then dante ran next to him and said " Congrats for killing with style, you should help me more often ". Right when he was going to get promoted to an apprentice he heard a ringing noise and he woke up to see his alarm clock going off. " Damn it why did I have to set my alarm today ". " I have to meet dante at noon ".**

**" Morning son " His father said cheerfully, " Are you ready to get that job today ". **

**" Yeah I am but first I am going to Have a good breakfast " He said gleefully. Then he ate eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and he washed it down with milk. " Wow it's only nine in the morning what am I going to do for another 2 and a half hours " he asked himself. " I should prepare what I am going to say in the Interview ". After that he left the house and drove to Domino's Pizza and his dirt bike.**

_**Well it sounds like Tyson might have fun at his new job but honestly you'll never know. I am done with this ch. but I am about to type the next and you will see what happen's to tyson and the people he will meet. Hey if you want Let me know if it sounds stupid and I will possibly change it. Well R & R if you want.**_


	4. New Worker friends

**The Story of Tyson**

**Hello readers here is my forth ch. and I hope you enjoy it. You will find out what happens to Tyson while he is working and the people he will meet. Last Ch. we left off where Tyson just left to visit Dante ant Domino's Pizza. Everyone knows that Dante loves pizza. I bet he would eat that for Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and hell even Desert. Well enough about me telling about the story I will let you read. and I am sorry Ch. 3 and 4 took so long but I have been Very busy.**

**" Damn I have to get some fuel " he said driving into a gas station. Right when he stopped he heard a voice ask him " Are you going to domino's pizza " And he answered " yes as a matter of fact I am ". Then he took off his Mask and saw a beautiful girl standing their smiling at him. " Well could you give me a ride because I have to meet someone by the name Of Dante and he said around noon " She told him. " Yes because I have a interview and I am leaving in a few minute's.**

**He got his gas and she jumped on the back of his Dirt bike and they took off. " What is your name " She asked him. " It's Tyson, And what is your's and where do you live ". My name is Karen and I live on cotten rd, Number 135 " she said whilegoing over the bumps on the trail. " Are you kidding I live in number 130 ".**

**They got their and ran into Domino's. " Hey over here " Dante hollered 5 seats away from the door. " I hope you two can eat well becuase I just ordered 3 large pepperoni pizza's ". They sat down and the waiter gave them their order and Dante paid him $20.00 and gave him a $10.00 Tip. " Well I am am going to start this interview " Dante said pulling out a note book and a pencil.**

**" First question: What are your names " he sid getting ready to write down their names, they told him Tyson and Karen. " Okay second question is where do you live and what is you home and cellcphone number " Karen and Tyson told him where they lived and their phone numbers. " The third question is what is your talent if you have one " he said curiously. " Well I have a demon arm which is my right arm and a Demon leg which is my left Leg " Tyson said so no one else but Karen and Dante could hear. " Okay and how about you karen " he asked, " Well I have am faster than anyone in my Class and some Seniors and I am pretty athletic "she said " Other than that nothing else to report ".**

**Then Dante and Karen answered the rest of dante's question's and then they finished the pizza and then dante left and told them that he will call them if they got the jobs. " Hey Karen do you want to hang out with me at my house " Tyson asked. " I would like that but I have to tell my parents so they won't worry about me being kidnapped or Raped or something else ". _Ring ring ring _" Hello mother I was wondering If I could hang out with my friend tyson for a while and stay at his house for dinner if it is okay with you ". " Yes as long as your back by 8:00 okay bye be honey.**

**They got back on the dirt bike and took of to Tyson's home. " Hey mom, Dad I am home and I have a friend with me ". " Tyson Who is this beautiful young lady here " His mother asked him with a smile on her face. " Hello Mrs. Um " " Tilter, Mrs. tilter sweety ". " Yes hello Mrs. Tilter this is such a nice place you have here ".**

**" My mother said I could stay here until 8:00 if that is okay with you " she said nervously trying to make a nice first impression. " Oh yes that is fine dear and I will give you a tour of the house ". " Come with me dear ". Then they disappeared into the halls. " So is that your girlfriend Tyson " his fathers voice came from behind him.**

**" No she is somebody I met today will I was getting fuel for my dirt bike and she is was getting a job from the same company I was ". He said turning around to face his father. " She is staying for dinner and she is a friend of mine ". Then he went upstairs and into his room and waited while his mother was showing Karen the rest of the house. " Oh here is Tyson's room " His mom told Karen while she was opening the door and Karen walked in and sat on his bed next to him.**

**" Your mother is really nice " Karen said. Yeah and that iswhy we get along so well and when I was younger she alway's helped me when I needed it and alway's helped me with sign up for sport's ". Well what do you want to do now we have 4 hours and 30 minutes till dinner? ". " Well Do you have Internet Connection's " she asked. " Yeah Why " he asked, " Because you and me could look up lyric's for devils never cry or some other song or we could look up cheats for games or we could look up funny video's at or we don't even have to do that " she said while waiting for him to answer. **

**" Okay go ahead I have to do something " He said while getting out some lineless paper and started to draw. She searched for lyric's to weird al yankovic's song White and Nerdy and printed it out then she put the lyrics she was getting in a pile. When she was done getting all the lyric's she wanted, She was starting to look up cheat on some of her games. Then Tyson Stoped her for a minute to show her a picture of her that he drew. **

**" Wow that look's pretty good and you have the same shade of hair, Skin and my clothes for the colors, Thanks so much for this picture ".**

**That is such a nice relationship but they are not in love with each other. Karen and Tyson are my characters and Dante is capcom's. Well I hope you enjoyed this ch. and you did or didn't please let me know. I don't give a shit if you hate this story because I am not the best writer in the world but those who do like this story thanks for reading it. I will start to write the next ch. possibly tomorrow after school. Please R & R later**


	5. First Demon Encounter

**Story of Tyson**

_**Here is the next ch. I have a chapter 5 yeah!. Well I won't stop you guy's too long but it will take me a while to right the other stories. Disclaimer - I don't own Dante capcom does. Karen and Tyson Are mine. Well read on. Oh and thanks for the new review Destructo888 and Punkrocker505.**_

_**Chapter 5 - First Demon Encounter**_

**" _Knock Knock ", _" time for supper, come on downstairs " Said mrs. Tilter. " Well lets not just stand here, let's eat, come on Karen ". They both jolted down the stairs and ran into the dinning room and sat down for the big feast. There was Chicken, potatoes, Pea's, and beat's with milk and mountain dew. " Oh children after supper if your still hungry, we will have chocolate pudding pie ". **

**" Alright everyone dig in ". Everybody including Karen stuffed their faces with food. " Dad can you pass the salt Please " Tyson asked while shoving more chicken in his mouth. " His father tossed it and Tyson caught it. " Here you go karen ".**

**" Thanks but you didn't have to give it to me I was just going to eat it without salt but it couldn't hurt to put more on ". She poured some salt on her chicken then filled her mouth with chicken and potatoes. " Wow Karen you sure can put it away " Tyson said suprised that she ate so much. After they had some pie and then played crummy rummy. Then an hour later they finished it.**

**" Well thanks for the food Mrs. Tilter I had a good time "." See you at work tommorow Tyson ". " Hold on Karen Do you want a ride instead of walking home in the dark ? ". " Yes thank you Tyson well lets go ". Right when they got outside Tyson turned on the dirt bike and they both hopped on it and drove away.**

**He got to her drive way and got off. " Well here you go Karen ". Well thanks for bringing me home, you are a good friend " she said smiling then turned away and went inside. He heard somebody next to him and as he turned " Crack " Right in the Face. He dropped to the ground and they person jumped on his Dirt bike and turned it on. **

**The person started driving away and as Tyson started to get up, his demon fist started to glow and he slammed it into the ground. Then a huge quake screwed up the dirt bikes control and the guy fell off. Tyson got up quickly and he started running quick and tackled the person into the ground. " No one steals my Dirt bike asshole " he said while continuosly punching him. Then he stopped and he took the guys hood off to find out it was Greg Vale.**

**" I will kick your ass if you keep it up Greg ". " Where am I ? " Asked greg. Your on the street and is about to get the shit kicked out of you. " What did I do ? " He said innocently. " Don't Play stupid with me greg you just tried to steal my Dirt bike ".**

**" Why would I steal from you ?, my father is rich ". " Because I made mine with my bare hands and mine can go faster than yours " he said about to punch greg again. " The last time I remember I was in my room playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2007 and then I fainted ". " Sure you were ". " No I am serious My sister saw me " he said truthfully.**

**" Well greg I am sorry I have to do this " Tyson said while he put greg to sleep. He stood his dirt bike up and tied Greg to the back of the seat. He drove to Devil may cry and took greg in with him. " Dante, Hello anyone home " Tyson hollered. " What do YOU WANT ? " He hollered back.**

**" Dante This kid named Greg was mind controlled by some one because they made him Take my dirt bike and I thought you could help me ". Tyson put greg down softly. Dante walked down the stairs and stood next to greg. Dante gazed at him for a moment and then he stopped. " He has demon Energy in him " Dante said.**

**" How is that possible he is not a demon ". " I didn't say he was a demon did I Mr. Spaz " Dante sayed Sacasticly. " There is a demon controlling him ". " Moras Seqour est fugio " Dante said Softly. Greg's body started rising and a demon came out of him.**

**Dante Threw the rebellion and got the demon right in the stomache and killed it instantly. " What the hell did you say Dante " Tyson Bellowed. " I spoke in latin " Dante said. " What did you say is what I asked ". " If you must know, I said evil Follow and Flee ", " Wow I didn't think you would know Latin.**

**" You wouldn't know much about me anyways ". " Demons came from the ancient times and that means they could speak any langauge including Latin ". " Well bring this kid home and then you should go home to get some sleep you have to work tommorow remember ". " Oh yeah I almost forgot I had to, Well see you tommorow Dante " Tyson said cheerfully. Tyson brought Greg home and informed greg's parents on what just happended to him but Tyson didn't tell them about the violence.**

**Tyson got home and set his alarm to 5:30 AM. Then he went to bed. He dream't about him being a demon slayer again but this time he Sliced a demon in half and then he kicked the top half and it fell to the ground. A Girl with blonde hair and Hazal eye's went up to him and then she started making out with him and then she was about to take her top off he woke up. He walked down stairs and made coffee to start his day.**

**He drove to Karen's house and picked her up and Drove to Devil may cry. Tyson did not tell Karen about Greg because he didn't think she needed to know about it. " Hey Guy's are you ready to get to work " Dante said walking down the stairs. " Damn right " Tyson said. " Alright then come with me into the kitchen and we will talk about what we are going to do today ".**

_**I am very sorry to end it there but I don't want this ch. to keep going on and on. You will have to wait until I am done the next chapter. I am glad my story is good so far Because Destructo888 said my last chapter was good and so did Punkrocker505. Just remeber if you guy's want me to add anything to future chapter's please give me some Idea's. I will write thanks at the bottom and tell Anyone who is reading about who gave me an Idea. well R & R. Later.**_


	6. First Day On The Job

**Story of Tyson**

_**Hey everyone here is my next Chapee. We left of when Dante told Karen and Tyson TO go in the kitchen and he would give them their Job's. Tyson was very Excited about it. Well I have to say that this story is doing pretty good and I am glad. This is the only story of 3 that I got reviews from more than one person. One story of mine I need to split it into different chaps and I got to do more chapters for my story " Long Lost Friend ". Well sorry to bore you with all this talking. Please enjoy this Chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not Own Dante. As everyone knows Dante is Capcom's character. Tyson, Greg, and Karen are my characters.**_

_**Chapter 6 - First day of the Job**_

**" Well guys please take a seat and I will Give you guy's your job's " Dante said cheerfully. " I have to ask you guy's each one question ". " Karen you first, Would you wear a bikini If I give you a job ". " NO I WOULDN'T " she said angrily. " Good you just passed the Question because I don't like Having Slutty girls work for me ". **

**" Okay Karen your job is to be a bowmen " he told her. " What is a bowmen " she asked curiously. " A bowmen is a Man or Women who is good at shooting a bow and arrows ". " I am not good at it ". " That's okay because I will have Lucia teach you ".**

**" Hey Dante I am here to teach our new bowmen how to use a bow skillfully " Lucia said while walking into the kitchen. " Which one of you is the bowmen " She asked. " That would be me I am glad to meet you and I am excited to work here ". " Yeah you should be excited to work here, Look at dante He is so rugged " she whispered into Karen's ear while walking outside. " Well Tyson come with me ".**

**" Yes Sir "Said Tyson because he was so eager to get his job. Dante walked into his room and Tyson followed. Dante went into his closet and Grabbed a magazine. " Tyson " Dante said handing him a playboy magazine. " Would you like to look at this " he asked Tyson.**

**" No I don't " Tyson said. " Are you sure ". Yes I have no interest looking at Naked women because I think people who look at these magazines should be ashamed of themselfs even if the girls are Sexy " He said seriously. " You Know what " Dante said sounding upset. " You just passed the test, I am proud of you " he said happily.**

**" I got a job for you ". " What is it " Tyson begged. " You ", " Yes ", "Are ", " Yes " Tyson said excitedly, " My House Cleaner " Dante finally said. " I am a house cleaner " he said growing madder. " Yup and I will promote you all in spite of your attitude and If you do a good job now To start you off just clean up my room ".**

**Dante walked out of the room with a grin on his face. " Damn I can't believe that I am a house cleaner but I should be careful and I will do my job so I can get a promotion ". He threw that playboy magazine in the trash and he folded Dante's clothes and he made Dante's bed. Then he ran down stairs and threw all the empty pizza boxes and he vacuumed the living room floor and cleaned the coffee table and dusted the T.V., Then he ran into the kitchen and Washed the dishes. He then mopped the floor and cleaned the shelves. **

**He cleaned every room. he saw dante standing in the hall so he walked up to him. " There Dante all the Rooms are cleaned " Wow it only took an hour, very good ". " There is only one problem, you didn't clean the bathroom ". " Oh sorry Dante I will clean it up. As soon as Tyson was in the bathroom, Dante smiled.**

**" Holy Shit " Tyson hollered. Dante started to chuckle. " what's wrong Tyson " Dante said as he started to laugh. The toilet is clogged with shit " Tyson yelled from the bathroom. " Well Clean it up Tyson ". Dante waited for a few seconds then he heard " What in the name of Hell is that ", " what is wrong now " Dante said bursting with laughter.**

**" Their is underwear that is size XXL and it has one big ass Stain " Tyson yelled once again. Then Tyson walked out of the bathroom. " Ha Ha Ha very funny Dante I knew that there was something strange happening today. But I bet those XXL sized underwear were yours " Tyson said trying to get even. " Well Tyson I have to say you did a great job but I have to tell you something ".**

**" Yes what is it Dante " Tyson asked. " That really wasn't your job ". " What did you just say " Tyson started to raise his vocal tone. " I said that cleaning the house was not your job I just wanted to if you would actually do it and I am sorry I could not help Myself and the suprising thing is that it only took an hour and ten minutes ". " Thanks Dante that made me feel so much better " Tyson said sarcasticly.**

**" If you want to know your real Job I will tell you ". " Well what is it ". " You will be a trickster " What does a Trickster do, Trick people to do thing's for them then say they didn't have to do it ". " Nope they do a lot of cool tricks to protect themselfs, Show them off to friends, or to annoy somebody and trust me it will help you in the future. " But who is going to teach me these skills " Tyson asked, " I am going to teach you Tyson " Dante said " but you will have to pay attension alright ".**

_**Well Wasn't that a little waste of time for Tyson. I feel bad because he had to clean Dante's toilet I mean who knows what is in that thing. What ever is in it might attack so watch out. I am still thinking of Idea's for the next chapter. I hope that someone will give me Idea's for future chapters. I know Punkrocker505 and Destructo888 might have some good Idea's and if someone Else does I will be Glad. R & R everyone. Peace out.**_


	7. Talking of Love

**Story of Tyson**

_**Hey Everone. This here is ch. 7. this story will have sime other characters in it. well I can't tell you anything else. your going to have to read it to find out the rest for yourselves. well here it is.**_

_**Discaimer - I do not own Dante, Lucia, Trish or Lady ( Mary ). they are all owned by cap-com. I own Tyson, Karen, Mr. and Mrs. Linere, and Jenny.**_

_**Chapter 7 - Talking of Love**_

**Tyson was getting ready for Dante's Training. " Tyson are you ready " Dante asked. He stared at Dante. " Yes I am ready Dante " he replied. " Well then let's get to work " He remarked.**

**" Oh one more thing I have to tell you before we start " Dante said. " What is it Dante, Tell me " Tyson Replied. " Some times I will be gone so Mary or Trish will be here, I hope that's okay with you ". " Yes it is okay with me sometimes duty calls or you need a break, No big deal ". Okay Tyson I am ready to teach you your first few tricks.**

**He asked Tyson to follow and so he did. They walked down cellar and went into a room. It was pitch black. " What is in this room Dante " Tyson asked. " This is the room of Demons "he replied. **

**" Why are we going in hear if you are sopposed to teach me ". " Because you would Die if I trained you for this part, you will work here with me ". He flicked on the light and there stood a demon with a huge sickle. " This is were I am going to train your speed and reflexes so no crying like a baby ". " Let's get started " he commanded. **

**Okay first some weight training Is that okay shorty " Dante yelled to Tyson. " Shut up I am not that much shorter than you ". Dante laid down and he picked up the weight bar. On each side of it their was one fifty. He pushed it up and made it gently go down and pushed it back up.**

**" Start lifting those weights kid you need enough strength to do this and i don't know how much you can lift but you need to lift at least 180 pounds " Dante said while sweat fell from his arms to the floor. Tyson laid down on the bench and he put 180 pounds on it and started to lift then he brought it down gently he started to repeat the progress. " Wow kid I guess you are ready " Dante said. " Yeah I told you that I was just barely strong enough. " Well then let's start training on moves instead of weight training " He said while walking out the door.**

**" Okay Tyson watch me do this because you are going to do the same exact thing and the same exact timing ". Dante ran at the wall then he ran straight up the wall. Tyson ran straight up the wall also. Then Dante ran up the wall again and then he did a backflip and landed on his feet. Tyson ran up the wall and when he tried to do the backflip he landed on his back.**

**" Ahhh Fuck that hurt " He yelped in pain. " I told you it would be hard to learn " Dante said teasing Tyson. " Dante could you teach me easier stuff tomorrow Dante " Tyson asked. " Why Tyson " He replied. " Well it is my birthday tomorrow and my parent's want it to be good day's for me " Tyson said.**

**" Sure I will Dante said. " Really " Tyson replied. " No " Dante said. " Well then I will jus- " " I am just kiding I know you were going to say you would try kick my ass which I doubt " He replied once again. " Well you might want to go home now you don't want tomorrow to suck and anyways tomorrow I am absent and Trish and Mary are busy so you guy's have tomorrow off " Dante said in a calm tone.**

**" Well first of all I have to wait for Karen to get here ". " Why, is she your girlfriend " Dante snickered. " No Karen is not my girlfriend, Why does everyone ask me that ? " Tyson started to raise his voice. " She is just my friend " He said once more. " Tyson let me tell you something " Dante said.**

**" What Dante " Tyson replied. " I said the same thing When me and Trish, Mary, And Lucia were friends at different points in time. But in the end I dated them all at different times of course "Dante was about to tell an anecdote but stopped. " She is beautiful but I don't think she likes me like that ". Then the conversation was silenced when they heard a knock at the door.**

**Dante opened the door and Lucia was standing there. " Where is Karen ? " Dante asked. " She is sitting on Tyson's dirt bike as we speak " She replied. " Okay Later Guy's " Tyson said running out the door. He ran and jumped on the dirt bike and took off.**

**" Why are you sweating Tyson " Karen asked. " Oh I was lifting 180 lbs " He replied. " Well how was your day today Karen ? " Tyson asked. " Well I am more accurate when shooting a bow but today I got whipped a few times in the arm and it is still soar " Karen said. Tyson stopped at Her house. **

**" Hey my birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come " Tyson said. " Yeah after work tomorrow " She said. " Actually we don't have work tomorrow ". " Oh that's great, Hey do you want to come in Tyson ", " No I am fine ". " I insist please " She said smiling at him.**

**" Alright I will go in but for a little while ". They walked into the house. " Mom, Dad, and Jenny come here for a moment " She hollered. They ran to the door. " There is some one I want you guy's to meet " she said. They looked at Tyson.**

**" Who is this strapping young man " Her mother said just looking at him. " Mom, Dad , and Jenny this is Tyson " she explained. " He is the one who picks me up and drops me off here " She said answering her mothers question. " Well Tyson come in and I will show you around the house " Said Karens Father. Tyson and her father walked upstairs.**

**" So Karen do you like that young man " Her mothe asked. " Yes he is cute and he is sensitive but ". " But what Karen " Her mother asked. " But I don't think he likes me like that " she replied. " Oh you are intelligent and you are so beautiful I am sure he likes you to ".**

**Karen and her mother walked into the living room and sat on the couch. " Here is the last room Tyson, it is our favorite room in the house, It is the living room " Came Karen's Dad's voice and shortly after, he view of her father's arm around Tyson's neck came in Karen's sight. " Thanks for the nice tour of your home and thank's for the cookies Mr. Linere. " Well I am glad you had a good time and you should thank my wife for the cookies because she is the one who made them. " Oh thank you Mrs. Linere " He Replied.**

**" I think I should get going And thanks for letting me stay for a while " He said. " Okay Drive safely Tyson "**

**Karens father and mother said at the same time. " Good bye I will see you again " He said walking out the door. He jumped on his dirt bike and drove off. " He is such a good Kid, I think you and him would make a great little Couple " Came the voice of her father. " Yes I think so as well " her mother remarked.**

**" I know you guy's want me to be happy " Karen replied. she walked to the chair and sat down. " I don't want to rush thing's " She said. " It isn't rushing thing's " Her mother said quickly. " Your mother is right Karen If you two love eachother then you should ask him out".**

**" What if he doesn't like me Father!!! " She Hollered. " What do you mean if he doesn't like you " Her father replied. " Yes Your father is right Karen when you two walked threw that door I could tell that he likes you by they way he looked at you and smiled ". " Do you really think he likes me Mother " Karen asked. " Yes Karen I am sure he loves you to " she replied.**

**_Isn't that so sweet ( Sniff - Sniff ). They love each other. Their is no power stronger than love. Well you all don't know whats going to happen because I am writting it not you. You are going to have ta read the next chapter when I am finished. So see you all till then. Keep it real._**

_**Other Information : If you guy's haven't got the info On a new Story I wrote. It is not a real story it is lyric's for Devils Never Cry off of Devil May Cry 3. it is the first version out of three and soon I will have to Get the other two version's. one is a little different from it and the other is a remix of it. I will put them as other chapters of it. It is in the General section and is rated M. So Just keep Looking and you will eventually find it.**_

_**;) Destructive Demon (:**_


	8. Tyson's Birthday

**Story of Tyson**

_**Hello everyone Destructive Demon here and it has been a while since I last written a chapter for this story. But you know the usual about it Please Read and review. Well No one has read chapters 5-7 yet but I hope the ones who have read at least to chapter 4 will continue reading. Well I hope Punkrocker505 and Destructo888 read or anyone else for that matter. Well Everyone I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Dante, Lady( Mary ), Trish, Or Lucia. Capcom owns these guy's. I am the one who own's Tyson, Karen, and Josh.**_

_**Other Stories - All that are written are Devil may cry stories. 1. Demon hunters 2. Long Lost Friend 3. Party games 4. Devils never cry ( Lyrics ) are all the stories I have written. I also have a new story called Co-Op Cousins and it is in the Game Category and the Splintercell section.it is under the Action/Adventure Story theme and is rated Mature.**_

_**Chapter 8 - Tyson's Birthday**_

**" Rise and shine son " Tyson awoke to the sound of his fathers voice. " Ugghhh, why did you wake me up so early dad it is my birthday " Tyson replied with a great groan. " We want you to look good when everyone is over " His father replied. " I am only having two friends over " Tyson said. Tyson waited for his dad to reply.**

**" Son I know you only wanted two of your friends over but mother and father came here to see 18 and they are proud of you " His father replied. " I don't think that is a problem, you know I love them dad " Tyson said walking to the bathroom. His father left the room and Tyson took a shower and ran down stairs. " Grandma and grandpa " Tyson said happily. " There is our grandson " His grandfather said Delighted to see his only grandson. **

**His grandparents stood up and walked over to Tyson and then they hugged him and told him that he was growing everytime they saw him. Tyson alway's carred about his family. They talked for a little while and they eventually went into the living room and watched different tapes of his other birth day's when he was just a baby. He heard a knock at the door and he got up and ran to the door and then opened it to see his friend Josh standing in the door way. " Hey Tyson how is it going Man " Josh said walking to a table and put Tyson's gift on the counter.**

**" It is going pretty good " Tyson replied walking over to josh. " So does it feel good being 18 " Josh asked. " Hell ya " Tyson replied again. " So is anyone else comming over here " Josh asked. " Oh yeah Her name is Karen, she works with me and she is cool " Tyson said.**

**He heard a knock on the door again. Well speak of the devil, Here she is " He said opening the door. " Hello Tyson, Happy birthday " she said. She walked in and put a card on the table. " Hi " Tyson said back watching her as she walked up to him.**

**" What are you staring at " She asked. " Nothing It is just good to see you " he replied. If you want you can go into the living room and introduce yourself to my grandparent's " He said. " Okay but are you comming with me " She asked again. Yeah just go and I will be in there in a second " He replied.**

**" Wow she is hot " Josh said to Tyson quietly. " Hey man shut up and don't try to flirt with her " Tyson said angrily. " Sorry Josh it is just that I like her okay " Tyson apologized. Tyson met Karen in the hallway and they both walked into the living room. " Hey Grandma and grandpa, there is some one I want you to meet " he said nervously.**

**His grandparent's got up slowly and walked up to Karen. " Oh Tyson she is beautiful " his grandmother said. " Thank you " Karen replied smiling at the old couple. " Well I think we should get this birthday started " Tyson began. " Alright let us get this party started " his father repeated what Tyson said.**

**They all gathered around the table and watched Tyson blow out the cake. Then Tyson cut the cake and got the first piece. Then he opened what the 2 presentsand a card. The first present was a real sword that he got from his parent's. It was a good size, easy to carry and it had a red jewel that was incrested between the handle and the sword itself.**

**The second gift was an Mp3 Player from his friend Josh. His grandparent's gave him 50 dollars. He opened the card that Karen gave him and it had 40 dollars from her parent's. After a few hours Tyson's friend Josh left and shortly after His grandparent's departed as well. Only Karen and Tyson's parents were still there.**

**Tyson's Mom was washing dishes and Tyson's father was cleaning the rest of the house. Tyson and Karen walked up stairs into his bedroom and they sat on the bed and started chating about how much fun they had. " I am sorry that I did not get you a gift " Karen said looking at Tyson. " I don't care, I was just glad you came " Tyson replied. Karen just looked and him and then slowly got closer and then she leaned over and just kissed him passionately on the lips, " Happy birthday Tyson " she said smiling as big as she could.**

_**That was so beautiful, they are in love. Well I am sorry to end it there for those who enjoy this story. I need time to write more chapters for this story and maybe some chapters of my other stories. Well For thise who liked this chapter please tell me in the review. If you hated this chapter, just let me know. To let you all know the sword that Tyson got will be men- tioned in the next chapter. DO NOT COPY/TAKE MY CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY BUT YOU CAN USE THE NAMES OF THEM. Well everyone so long.**_


	9. The date

**_The Story if Tyson_ **

**Hello everbody. I am sorry for the long wait. I have been writing chapters for all of my other stories and coming up with more idea's. I have been slacking off on writing chapters for this story and for Long Lost Friend. Well anyways here is the ninth chapter. Please read it and then review it. This is the day after Tysons birthday just to let you know.**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own DMC because if i did i would be rich and make a new website for Dmc fans Only. If I owned it I would still be writing on this website unless I was busy and I would make all Dmc games for the ps2. But I don't. However I do own Tyson, Karen, Greg, and Josh.**_

_**Chapter 9 - The Date**_

**Tyson walked down stairs with a smile on his face. " Hey Tyson whats with that smile " His mother asked as she was walking up stairs. " I kissed Karen " He said happily. " Oh, i am glad my son finally found the perfect girl " she replied. She quickly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. **

**Tyson walked into the kitchen, took out a frying pan, and put it on the stove. _Ring ring_, the phone began to ring. Tyson ran into the living room and leaped over the couch and picked the phone up and held it to his ear. " Hello " he said wating for a reply. " Is Tyson there " came a soft voice from the other side.**

**" Yes your speaking to him " he replied. " Oh, hi Tyson, it is Karen " she replied back. Tyson started to smile when he thought about the kiss from the night before. " I had an amazing time yesterday " She started. " Yeah me to ". **

**" Especially the kiss " he said with a chuckle. " Well anyways Tyson i was wondering if you could come over " she asked. " Well Karen that is going to have to wait because i just started making me some breakfast " he replied. " Oh well after that i meant " She said quickly. " Yes of course i will " he replied.**

**" Alright, see you later " she said happily. " Bye " Tyson replied. He Hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen stove. There he saw his father cooking for him. " Son sit down " He said happily. " Now son i hear you and Karen kissed, is this true " he said firmly. **

**" Yes, how did you find out " Tyson asked. " your mother told me ". " I am so proud of you, you know finding the perfect girl " he said with a smile on his face. " Yeah it is great, i am going to her house today after breakfast ". " Well here you go Tyson " his father said as he put the plate of eggs in front of him.**

**He walked out of the room as he saw Tyson inhale his food. After that Tyson picked up the plate and brought it over to the sink. He ran up stairs and put his jeans and a black sweat shirt over his red t-shirt. He stood facing the mirror. " Alright time to go " he said jolting downstairs and running out the door and hopping on his dirt bike.**

**He was driving down the street until he saw a man stand in front of the road. He slammed his brakes on until his dirt bike was three inches away from the man. " Oh shit, sorry sir " he said quickly. " It is okay, i just wanted to talk to you " he replied. " Uhhh do i know you sir " he said firmly.**

**" I don't recall ever meeting you ". " Well now you know me " he said in a sturdy voice. Tyson stared into the mans cold grey eye's. " Seriously who are you " Tyson asked again. " I am the man that is going to kill you ".**

_**Sorry to end it there But I need to save some of it for More chapters. Well anyways the next chapter will be done soon for those who like this story. I have other Stories which are listed below. Review this chapter please. If you have any questions or comments on this please say so in the Review. if you want to read my other stories please visit my profile. Destructive Demon Out.**_

_**Other Stories**_

**_Long Lost Friend - Dmc, Rated M, Romance_**

**_Party Games - Dmc, Rated M, Humor_**

**_Night Games - Dmc, Rated M, Romance_**

**_Co-Op Cousins - Splintercell, Rated M, Action/Adventure_**

**_The Chosen One - Halo, Rated M, Action/Adventure_**

**_The Right Hand of God - Crow, Rated M, Romance-Action/Adventure_ **


End file.
